Eel serpent
The eel serpent is the eleventh sky serpent in Sky Serpents. Appearance This serpent is a dark greenish blue, with bright electric light green eyes, and bared teeth. His mouth seems to make a eerily, uncomfortable smile. Game information The eel serpent is a medium sized sky serpent which attacks by sending electric charges down its body. The player has to jump to avoid them, although this is impossible if the player is hanging. Along with that, near the tail is a hole that can suck the player in. The player should get out immediately, as an electric charge may soon come. The eel serpent serves as medium difficulty task to defeat, as the player has just defeated the spike-heavy ice dragon serpent. Tips The player should try to kill the first weak point, then hop to the back segments and try to kill the other exposed one. The player should avoid trying to cling to the serpent, and if at the top of the serpent when it is going down, jump off the top and try to land on a segment behind the current charge. Attacks The serpent attacks by sending electric charges down its body. Because the player is most of the time hanging from the side of the serpent, it is a bit hard to avoid them. If the player is hit by one of the charges, they will be electrocuted, but not fall if they are hanging. These charges are not sent when a weak point is killed, they are sent by the will of the serpent. After an electrical charge has traveled around eight to ten segments, another will be sent. The eel serpent's head will flash blue before a charge is sent. Abilities Near the end of the serpent, near its tail, are holes that suck in air. If the player gets to close to it, they will be sucked in. To get out, they have to repeatedly press the space bar. They should only try to get out if the young Norse warrior's head is facing the direction they want to go, because once they get out, they will be shot in the direction of the young Norse warrior's head. Weak points The eel serpent has three weak points, each which take five to seven blows each to destroy. As like other serpents, the player has to kill one weak spot to gain access to another one. Trivia * The eel serpent is shown in the game video for Sky Serpents in the games section of Nitrome.com. In the video, the young Norse warrior is shown killing a weak spot on a greatly smaller version of the eel Serpent. No blood is shown when the weak spot is struck, killed, or when the eel dies. The blood was omitted because if people saw the blood in the video, they would be less likely to play the game. * Each time the player falls off the eel serpent, the young Norse warrior will be likely to pop up again and land on an electric charge. * The eel serpent is the only serpent in the game that does not have an ivory-colored tail end, having the same color like it's eyes and jagged teeth. Category:Sky Serpents Category:Enemies